Hell Hath No Fury Like Leah Clearwater
by RenesmeeCarlieBlackxo
Summary: Emily was his gravity, a magnetic force. She was his soul mate. Leah was the tide, all consuming, overpowering. She was his soulmate in another universe, where the dark magic of mythical creatures ceased to exist. Emily was his life but Leah was his love.


**Disclaimer: The wonderful, mystical creations and characters are all under the ownership of Stephenie Meyer and sadly so are Leah and Sam; I unfortunately own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hell Hath No Fury Like Leah Clearwater

~By RenesmeeCarlieBlackxo ~

**Summary**

_Emily_ was his gravity, a magnetic force. She was his soul mate. _Leah_ was the tide, all consuming, overpowering. She was his soul mate in another universe; One where the dark magic of mythical creatures ceased to exist. Emily was his _life_ but Leah was his _love_.

**Prologue**

Sam**  
**

_Imprinting captivates beauty and magic in itself. The experience is strong and unforgettable. The focus of your life shifts and suddenly the things that used to matter cease to exist. All that matters is her. You disconnect from your body, your self. All logic gone. The only element that holds you is an unbreakable golden cord, binding you to her for eternity. There is no doubt in your mind that you love her with you entire being, your entire soul. She is your life. _

_However, fragmented pieces of my heart belonged to someone else; someone who in another realm, distant from the universe that found truth in a magical fairytale, __would have been my soul mate. I wanted it to be her.  
_

Leah

_His promises meant nothing in the end. They were meaningless words expressed with false emotion. I meant nothing to him. Sam had left me, ensuring that my porcelain heart would never mend. My fairytale ending lost forever, wrenched from my grasp violently and abruptly. I would never feel Sam's impassioned, ardent love again._

* * *

**A/N :** Here's the info on the story:

1. Its going to take place from when Leah and Sam were together. It will be highlighting the major events such as when Sam phases and disappears momentarily, when he imprints, the conversation that ends their relationship, when Leah phases, the conversation in which Leah finally understands the truth about him and Emily (the imprinting), and all that good stuff (i can't give you the whole storyline here!!) up until when Emily asks Leah to be a bridesmaid, the wedding, and etc etc..

2. The story will mostly be in the perspective of Leah but it may also switch off into Sam's perspective so readers can understand his emotions in certain critical chapters in the story. OR I may just rewrite the whole thing in Sam's perspective and as a separate story in itself. You guys decide.

3. Updates....ohh lord. I tend to be somewhat infrequent when it comes to updates but i promise to try my best to update as soon as possible. So here is the deal. Bear with me and give me a few weeks so i can get at least the first five chapters done. then as i post them ill continue writing them that way i won't be stuck with an update day that i have nothing to update, cause that really sucks. So a few weeks then ill update once or twice a week ok? (and on special holidays such as thanksgiving, xmas, new years, etc ill throw in an extra update k!)

4. Renesmee loves Jacob, Bella loves Edward, Alice loves Jasper, Claire loves Quil, I LOVE reviews!!!!!! Reviews are the easiest ways to get me to write faster. I absolutely love hearing all the nice ideas and comments people have. Trust me the more reviews i get, the faster the next chapter will be up! So basically, review! (and leave nice long reviews pleasee!!! no short ones saying: update or keep writing, because i barely ever respond to those. Tell me what you liked about the chapter and your ideas from next chapters. I love to hear it all!!)

4a. This goes with reviews. I love hearing ideas for future chapters because sometimes i get stuck and need an idea or thought to get me sparked up again. So by all means, tell me where you want the story to go!!

Wow...i talk a lot. i love how the authors note is longer than the summary and prologue lol. So yup that's basically it. Add my story to your faves that way it'll show up when i update and don't forget to leave awesome reviews or i wont update!!!! muahahahaha lol :) jk

-RenesmeeCarlieBlackxo

P.S Those who leave amazing reviews will get a sneak peek into the next chapter :)


End file.
